(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an appliance support for use by service technicians in assembly or repair work on appliances.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,731 (June 1987) to Stellato proposed a device to tilt the appliance forward, however the device attached to the back of the appliance where the technician was trying to work. The device wound up getting in the way as discussed in Stellato's second U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,989 (February 1990). This device was unnecessarily complicated and did not provide for multiple servicing positions. To be used by service people the appliance support must be simple, effective and light weight.
As will be seen from the subsequent description of the embodiments of the present invention, the shortcomings of the prior art are overcome.